¿Sigues ahí?
by Sta Fantasia
Summary: *Mini fic* /Advertencia de grandiosos spoilers del final de temporada/ Cassandra desea saber, más que ninguna otra cosa, si Varian, el verdadero, sigue vivo dentro del monstruo en el que se ha convertido, o no. /Cassarian.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

 **Os presento una mini historia, nacida del mejunje entre mis feelings ahora mismo rotos, los feelings que tengo puestos en mi otro fic (de hecho, ciertos retazos de "Dejame ayudarte a olvidarme" se pueden notar aquí) y la inspiración que me dio al ver los episodios de la segunda temporada en ingles porque después de Reina por un Día no podía soportar más la espera.**

 **Por eso quedais advertidos de los spoilers.**

 **Atentamente, otra fan que como muchos otros ahora se la pasa gritando "¡¿Por qué, Varian, por qué?!" con el corazón sangrando.**

* * *

 **— ¿SIGUES AHÍ? —**

 ** _1_**

* * *

Cassandra corría junto con todos hacía su amiga. Rapunzel, así como todo el reino, estaba en peligro y era culpa de ellos. Porque se habían dejado engañar por un lobo con piel de cordero. Y su corazón quemaba, porque Pete, el herido y muy asustado Pete se lo había dicho, pero no podía creerlo.

— ¡Ese chico! ¡Ha sido él, es un brujo de verdad, me ha herido y quiere matar la princesa! —había gritado el guardia.

— ¡No es cierto, di que no es cierto! —le había respondido ella con igual intensidad, tomándole por los hombros. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sus ojos verdes estaban llorosos y su corazón sangraba, porque tenía las pruebas ante ella, pero seguía sin desear creerlas.

Habían sido traicionados. Por Varian.

Fue Eugene quien la tomó por los hombros después, en sus ojos marrones una fiereza que nunca creyó que vería en los ojos de ese idiota.

— ¡Vamos, no podemos dejar que Varian le eche el guante a la flor! ¿Quién sabe lo que puede hacer con ella?

Y no tuvo más remedió que darle la razón.

Y ahora era el mismo Eugene quien abria la puerta de una patada, y toda su alma se caía al piso, porque lo que su mente era capaz de procesar, confirmaba la horrible verdad.

— ¡Varian, detente! —chilló el ex ladrón, el único de los presentes que fue capaz de encontrar su voz.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde. La _pequeña_ traición de Rapunzel había sido la gota que derramó el vaso de años de vejación y burlas. Nadie quería notar a Varían por si mismo. Entonces no le dejaban otra opción, por salvar a su padre, él se haría notar por la fuerza.

La flor, la maldita flor con la que comenzó el calvario de Rapunzel, ya no estaba en su lugar, el brujo la tenía. El mismo que le lanzó una mirada asesina a los presentes, sus ojos ya no eran más azules, si no de un violeta envenado que se clavó en el corazón y la mente de Cassandra, antes de comenzar a reír. Con toda la tranquilad Varian lanzó al suelo uno de sus químicos y la estancia explotó en un polvo del mismo violeta de sus ojos, imposibilitando a todos para hacer nada en contra del traidor en el que se había convertido. Realmente creyeron ser víctimas de un hechizo cuando el polvo se disipó y ante ellos solo quedó una casi desmayada Rapunzel en el suelo.

 _Demasiado tarde, catorce años tarde._

— ¡Rubita! —Eugene chilló preocupado llendo hacía ella.

Todos fueron testigos de como la princesa tosió en los brazos de su novio con mucho esfuerzo, antes de abrir sus ojos, los cuales estaban tan shokeados como tristes. Cassandra al lado de ella, sujetándole la cabeza, incapaz de decir nada. Incapaz de procesar nada.

— Yo confiaba en él —la de sangre real susurró con esfuerzo y voz dolida—, pensé que estaba de mi parte, nunca creí que... ¿por _qué_?

Y entonces se echó a llorar en el hombro de Eugene.

— Me las va a pagar —él susurró con tendencias homicidas—, voy a hacer que se arrepienta...

— **¡NO!** —gritó la princesa tan fuertemente como si la estuvieran matando, mirando hacía todos los Guardias Reales presentes— ¡No, por favor! ¡No es su culpa, no es su culpa! Es mía, yo le falle, yo le deje solo. Le están utilizando. Le están utilizando. ¡Es mi culpa, es mi culpa!

Cassandra se estremeció ligeramente en su shock, esta vez Rapunzel la miraba directamente a ella y solo a ella. Le gritaba en la cara "es mi culpa" como si le estuviera dando un mensaje cifrado solo para ella.

Y entonces se la llevaron de su lado. A la única que le podía dar respuestas.

* * *

Incapaz de hacer nada. Le habían ordenado expresamente no interferir. Cassandra daba vueltas de un lado para otro. No entendía, no era capaz de entender, por primera vez algo se salía de su control. Completamente.

La última vez que había visto a Varian actuar normal fue en la nevada y aunque lo había intentado, no podía quitarse sus gritos hacía Rapunzel de la cabeza mientras lo sacaban a rastras del castillo.

 _¡Prometiste que me ayudarías! ¡Lo prometiste, lo prometiste!_

Le había mentido a Rapunzel, le dijo que no había escuchado cuando si lo hizo. Porque se trataba de Varian y no era capaz de mantenerse apartada. Era superior a ella.

 _¡No es su culpa, no es su culpa!_

Cassandra se llevó una mano a su pecho hasta tocar el regalo que el chico le hizo, el elemento que llevaba su nombre.

 _Esto está hecho para ti._

Lo apretó contra su pecho. Todo apuntaba a que Varian era un traidor. Lo era, de hecho, pero no era capaz de verle diferente, no era capaz de odiarle. Había otra pieza en el puzzle que ella desconocía.

 _Yo le falle, yo le deje solo._

Bien, Cassandra no pensaba hacerlo. Sin permitirse pensar en lo que hacía saltó uno de los balcones y escaló por un árbol cercano hasta llegar al patio. La suerte estaba con ella, justo el caballo que deseaba ver le devolvió la mirada nada más tocar el suelo.

— ¡Maximus, necesito que me lleves hasta Vieja Corona, lo más rápido posible! —quien sabía con cuanto tiempo contaba. Puede que con ninguno.

Con un rebuzno, el jamelgo comenzó el galope lejos de los muros del castillo en cuanto la hija de su dueño estuvo montada en su grupa.

Puede que en ese momento ella estuviera cometiendo el mayor error de su vida, era perfectamente consciente de ello, por eso no se permitía pensar, no debía pensar.

"Sea lo que sea que haya pasado —pensaba—. Varian, ya no vas a estar solo. No te voy a dejar solo"


	2. Chapter 2

**— ¿SIGUES AHÍ? —**

 _ **2**_

* * *

Cassandra llegó hasta Vieja Corona en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo a partir de ahí llegar hasta la casa de Quirin fue un tanto difícil, pues al reconocer el Sol de Corona que lucía Maximus en su pecho, muchos aldeanos asustados se atrevieron a salir de sus casas solo para suplicarle ayuda o a pedirle explicaciones a la jinete.

"¿Qué fue la explosión enorme en casa de Quirin?" "¿Por qué estaba el hombre encerrado dentro de piedra ámbar?" "¿Dónde se había metido Varian todos esos días?" "¿Fue culpa de él?" "¿El brujo volvía a atacar de nuevo?" "¿Seguian sin estar seguros?" "¡Por supuesto que ha sido su culpa! ¡Hacerle eso a su propio padre!" "¡¿Por qué no han ejecutado ya a ese pequeño monstruo?!" "¡Ya mató a su madre, seguro que desea volver a repetirlo, es un peligro, un peligro!" "¡¿Están esperando a qué nos mate a todos o qué diablos?!"

Esas, entre muchas otras cosas que Cassandra no quería recordar. O le partiría la mandíbula a más de uno, que valiente la ignorancia del miedo. Con toda la autoridad que le daba ir montando a un caballo de la Guardia Real alzó su voz entre el ruido del gentío que se iba aglomerando a su alrededor, pidiéndoles prudencia y exigiéndoles que marcharan hacía el lugar seguro más próximo hasta nuevo aviso. Ya sabían que Varian podía colarse en el castillo sin despeinarse y eso la intranquilizaba, ¿qué tal y cómo estaba ahora ya de paso decidía tomar venganza de todos los que habían ido en su contra alguna vez? No parecía ese tipo de chico, pero tampoco parecía el tipo de chico que engañaba y hería a un Guardia Real con argucias, y solo mira lo que se había atrevido a hacer ese pequeño bastardo. Se negó a reaccionar ante el pinchazo de la traición en su corazón, no delante de tanta gente. Nunca su sexto sentido femenino para detectar enemigos había estado tan equivocado.

Dio gracias a que Maximus parecía más humano que animal y que con un solo de sus graves relinchos todos se dispersaron de su alrededor, tan impactados como si se hubieran ganado un grito del mismísimo Capitán de la Guardia. Cassandra se aferró más a las riendas inconscientemente mientras se obligaba a mirar al frente fingiendo que no notaba sobre su persona las miradas de los plebeyos sobre ella. Esas miradas emocionadas. Estaban dirigidas a la que creian su salvadora, su heroína, la que mataría al brujo de una vez por todas. Y dolía. Porque era exactamente así como Varian la había mirado hacía no tanto tiempo. Increíble el poco tiempo que ese niño había necesitado para ganarse un hueco en su corazón, en el de Rapunzel, en el de Eugene... y herirlos.

Maximus se paró justo a la entrada de la casa que le faltaba la mitad de su forma, parecía a punto de caerse y a la que nadie además de ellos quería acercarse. Cassandra desmontó y al pie de las escaleras miro al jamelgo a los ojos.

— Vete ahora, vuelve al castillo —le pidió—. Dile a mi padre que volveré con Varian. O no volveré.

Maximus rebuzno en protesta. De nuevo esa chica le traía de cabeza tomándose la justicia por su mano de manera suicida. Su amo no estaría contento.

— Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión. ¡Vamos, arre, arre! —la joven golpeó al espléndido animal en sus cuartos traseros, tal vez más fuerte de la cuenta y, siguiendo ciegamente su entrenamiento, Maximus no pudo evitar levantar polvo al galope en dirección al castillo, sin Cassandra en su grupa.

Era ahora o nunca, tomando y soltando aire la joven desenvainó su espada y la enarboló en alto subiendo las escaleras hasta la puerta. Toda precaución era poca, pegó la oreja a la puerta y esperó unos segundos. Nada se oía en el interior, sin embargo sabía que Varian estaba dentro. Solo rezaba para no encontrarse con un escenario tan aterrador como el de la primera vez como, quien sabe, encontrar al chico cubierto de sangre en el suelo y descubrir que le habían arrebatado la identidad... y la vida. La chica giró su cabeza de izquierda a derecha con fuerza, maldita imaginación. No. Había sido Varían quien había hecho eso y a lo hecho pecho, le tocaba explicarse. Y más le valía que fuera buena la excusa, porque la pelinegra no quería ni imaginarse la sentencia para él, porque era muy obvia.

Alta traición.

Ejecución pública.

Apretó la empuñadura con ambas manos (detestaba que su ansiedad se reflejase tan fácilmente en sus gestos, cuando en otras circunstancias había sabido manejarla mejor), y de una patada la puerta cedió ante ella. Varios goznes de esta se rompieron.

Nada la saludó salvo un gran agujero al otro lado de la casa, el mismo de antes.

— Varian —trató de no gritar la furia contenida que tenía dentro—, te has metido en un buen lío, niño. Sal de tu escondite y acepta venir conmigo sin resistencia y las cosas serán más fáciles para los dos.

Ni ella podía creerse eso.

— ¿Hay alguien ahí abajo? —le llegó la voz de Varian desde el segundo piso. Por alguna razón, no sonaba cargada ni de desprecio ni de recelo, como ella había esperado. Por el contrario sonaba tan tranquila y llena de vida como era el Varian usual cuando no tenía nada entre manos. Sonaba como el chico que nunca rompió un plato a propósito, no como el monstruo al que había visto con anterioridad— ¡Lo siento, no puedo oírte bien desde aquí, sube!

La chica se obligó a no quedarse plantada como una estatua y aceptó la invitación subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, nunca guardando su espada. No fuera ser que el crio hubiera colocado un dispositivo en las escaleras que la dejaría colgada al techo en cuanto posara un pié en el lugar equivocado. No podía engañarse, esa casa era ahora terreno enemigo y Varian un rival muy inteligente quien, al parecer, tenía gusto por usar la baza de la falsa inocencia.

Finalmente, eso no pasó y Cassandra llegó sin contratiempos al segundo piso, la hoja afilada de su arma diciendole "hola" a la única puerta abierta del piso.

La habitación donde Quirin estaba atrapado.

No se permitió pensarlo y entró.

— ¡Hola, Cassie! —el shock de ella no hizo más que aumentar ante lo que veía.

Varian se encontraba sentado tan tranquilamente en una silla enfrente de la prisión ambar de su padre. Sus ojos volvían a lucir ese hermoso azul puro y claro, le regalaba a la mayor una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si el ambiente no fuera el de la peor de las tensiones, y acariciaba a Rüdiguer en su regazo con ternura y tranquilidad. Nadie que le viese en ese momento juraría que ese chico acababa de cometer traición, o que se encontraba justamente entre una chica que le amenazaba sin palabras con una espada afilada y un padre "fosilizado" por culpa de su error.

— ¡Que grata sorpresa! Podrías no haber roto la puerta, el agujero de ahí lo hice para que entrase quien quisiera en cualquier momento, ¡no se puede decir que sea un huraño al que le gusta alejarse de la gente, eh! Pero ya que, no importa, Cassie no es mi Cassie si no muestra su fuerza bruta, aunque sea contra una puerta. ¡No te quedes ahí plantada viéndome de esa manera, por favor, harás que me sonroje! ¡Ven, acompañame!

Varian no parecía nada diferente a cualquier otro chico contento por la inesperada visita de su crush (si no fuera porque Varian nunca había sido así de abierto y tranquilo con respecto a sus sentimientos por ella), mientras palmeaba otra silla vacía a su lado con una sonrisa inocente.

Y a Cassandra esa situación no le podía parecer más surrealista.


End file.
